Breaking up is hard to do
by Shennyhater666
Summary: Sheldon finally realizes his feeling for Penny - Major characters deaths
1. Chapter 1

**A/N These characters are not my property. **

Sheldon knew he couldn't miss this opportunity. With Leonard and Amy both out of town for a week, he needed to act. He still could not believe what he was about to do. For most of his life, he had felt no need of romance or any relationship with a woman, but his intellectual bonding with Amy had led him to actually agree to be her boyfriend and eventually tell her he loved her.

The problem was, his love was for her mind, not for her body. He just felt no physical attraction to her. He knew she did not feel the same way. But in becoming involved and thinking about an intimate relationship, he had uncovered something that had apparently long been hidden. He was attracted to Penny. Not just attracted, but filled with desire.

They had always had a strange relationship, but now that he recognized his lust, he knew he wanted her for himself. Of course there was the problem of Leonard and Amy. But he knew they would both benefit from Penny getting with him. It was obvious that Penny and Leonard would not last. Only Leonard's persistence had kept them together this long. Frankly, he could not see how Penny could abide being with him. His faults were manifest both physically and intellectually. He, Sheldon, was his superior in everything. Thus it was only logical that Penny should be with him.

Much the same applied to Amy. Although her mind did set her apart, she had disappointed him that she could not be content interacting with him on an intellectual level. He had no doubt she could find someone who could satisfy her lesser urges. Someone not as selective as himself.

Although he was sure that Penny could not be satisfied with Leonard, there still remained the problem of how to approach her. He had no doubt she would come to realize that he was what she needed, but still needed a plan to proceed. This week would provide an opportunity to make her know what he already did, they were meant to be together.

Penny watched as Leonard finished his packing for his trip. For not the first time, she wondered how she had arrived where she was. How had she ended up with a man like Leonard?

Oh, in a way she did love him, but as she had once told Bernadette and Amy, it was a boring kind of love.

She had to admit that Leonard did care for her and tried to make her happy, especially in bed. But no matter how he tried, she still felt that something was missing. Maybe it was his stature, after men like Kurt, it just lacked something. Maybe he was just too nice and obliging.

Sighing, she rose as he finished up. She returned his kiss and told him to be sure to call her. Telling him she loved him as he headed for the door, she sighed again when he was gone.

She was relaxing, sipping a glass of wine and watching TV when she heard Sheldon's knock on the door. She got up, wondering what he wanted, and answered the door.

"What do you want, Sheldon?"

"Both Amy and Leonard are gone."

"So?"

"I thought perhaps you would want to join me for supper, we can order in. Your choice."

Penny couldn't put her finger on it, but there seemed to be something off about Sheldon. Shrugging, deciding she was hungry, she said, "Okay, how about Chinese?"

Sporting a weird smile, Sheldon said, "Wise choice."

Now, Penny wondered what the hell was going on. "What's going on Sheldon, your acting even weirder than usual."

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time with you. Since we are both alone."

Wearily, Penny said, "Whatever. Let's just go order something, I'm starved."

After the food had been delivered and they had eaten, Penny started to head back to her apartment when Sheldon asked if they could talk.

"What do we have to talk about?"

"I was thinking of discussing you and me."

Penny stared at him wondering what had gotten into him tonight, "What about you and me?"

Signaling for her to sit down on the couch by him, "About our relationship."

Penny, who had warily sat down, "What relationship? We're friends."

"Is that all? After all, I have seen you naked. We once took a love test."

Penny was completely bewildered, what the hell was going on? "You saw me naked because you peeked. And the love test proved we were just friends."

"But you did say you felt closer after that test."

Penny had enough, "Okay, Sheldon, what's going on? What is this all about?"

Penny was amazed to see Sheldon actually nervous and a little unsure. But then he said, "I have discovered that I have feelings for you, romantic feelings."

Penny just stared, what had he said? "YOU have romantic feelings for me? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I want to have you for a girlfriend, I want to have coitus with you."

Penny couldn't help it, she had to laugh. But when she saw the look on his face, she sobered up. "What do you mean you want to have coitus with me? You and Amy haven't even done it."

"I don't want Amy, I want you."

Penny was completely stunned. She had no idea what to do. Sheldon moved over and grabbed her hand. She pulled it back as if it were burnt. "I don't know what's going on with you, but please stop. You and I are never going to have sex."

"Why not? I am taller than Leonard, much smarter than Leonard, do not have Asthma and can eat dairy foods."

Penny started to get ready to leave when Sheldon stood up and putting his arms around her, kissed her on the mouth. Penny was so caught off guard, she didn't react for a moment, then turned her head. Sheldon was persistent and kissed her again. Penny knew she should push him away, go Nebraska on him but she was still in shock and as he continued to kiss her, she began to kiss back. Then she pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"I am kissing you. I am attempting to have coitus with you."

Penny knew she should leave, but the whole situation had completely thrown her off guard. And worse of all, the kisses had started to incite pleasure in her. "We can't do this. There is no relationship between us and how about Amy and Leonard?"

"I have decided I want you, not Amy. It would be cruel to let her think I would ever want her. As for Leonard, we both know you two will never last, you have dumped him more than once."

"Listen, Sheldon, this is not going to happen. First of all, I don't want you and second, unlike apparently you, I do not intend to hurt Leonard and Amy."

"Isn't it better to hurt them now, instead of after giving them more hope. We are meant to be together, not with those two. We are superior to them in every way. It is only logical we should be paired."

When Penny shook her head and turned to leave, Sheldon stunned her by coming up behind her and putting his arms around her, placed his hands on her breasts, softly squeezing them. Again, Penny was so shocked she didn't react immediately. Sheldon whispered in her ear, "Remember when I did this before. But then there was nothing but skin."

"That was an accident," Penny said as she attempted to leave his arms. She should have been able to easily do so, but maybe her heart wasn't in it as he continued to fondle her.

"Maybe at first, but I knew what I was doing and did not move my hand." Then to her surprise, he spun around and again kissed her, but this time she responded and allowed him to hold her closer.

Then she pulled back and tried to say something, how wrong this was, but then his lips were back on hers. Then she realized he was beginning to unbutton her blouse; she managed to say, "We can't Sheldon, I am in love with Leonard."

Sheldon continued to unbutton her blouse, "Yes, you may think you love him but it's because you pity him, because he works so hard to please you. But he is not what you need, you need me."

His hands continued to work on her blouse and Penny wondered how this had happened. How could they have gotten to this point and so quickly. She realized there had always been a strange sort of attraction between them. She also realized she had often wondered what it would be like to break down that veneer that surrounded Sheldon. To have him sweat, to feel.

Now her blouse was open and it was apparent she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned down and put his lips on her breasts and she felt herself push against him. She knew she was cheating, that she needed to stop, but something was driving her on. Then he was leading her to his bedroom and she found herself naked on his bed. When he then disrobed, she discovered that was something else about Sheldon. He was more than well endowed. Now Penny took over and helped Sheldon as they became one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I still own nothing.**

Having crossed the line, there was no going back, not that either Penny or Sheldon had any desire to do so. They spent any time they had away for their respective jobs together, making love or just enjoying being together. The only downside was handling phone calls from Leonard and Amy, struggling not to laugh or say something when they would ask, how are you and Sheldon getting along?

Unfortunately, the week passed quickly and before they realized it, it was Friday night. They both had taken Friday off and spent the day almost completely in bed, knowing that Leonard and Amy would be back the next day. They had decided they were not going to hide what they were doing, but face Leonard and Amy together. That does not mean they were looking forward to it. They expected it to go badly, with both Leonard and Amy bound to be upset and angry.

The next morning, they sat together on the couch when Leonard entered the apartment. He stood by the door, seemingly perplexed when Penny didn't come to greet him, but just said, "Hey Leonard, welcome back."

"Don't I get a welcome hug and kiss? I have been gone a week."

Penny looked at Sheldon and took a deep breath, then turned to Leonard, "There's something we need to tell you…"

Leonard interrupted her by and started to almost talk to himself.

"The last day of the conference was cancelled because of a storm moving up the coast. I left immediately and drove straight through because I wanted to surprise you. When you weren't in your apartment, I let myself in here and was shocked at the noises coming from Sheldon's room. At first, I thought, 'Wow, Amy and Sheldon are finally doing it', but then it cut me to the bone when I heard a very familiar refrain, 'Oh, God.'"

Both Penny and Sheldon stared at him, as he continued, "I carefully opened the door and saw my best friend and my girlfriend going at it like rabbits. I was going to rush in, but then realized that would just turn out badly. Needing to gather my thoughts, I left and went to a motel."

Penny said, "Oh God, Leonard, I am so sorry you found out that way." But then she reached out and held Sheldon's hand, "But we are not ashamed of what we did, we have discovered we love and need each other."

Leonard sneered a little, "That must have been quite a week."

Ignoring him, Penny went on, "We realized we have felt that for some time and didn't want to admit it." She looked at Leonard, "That is probably why I have not been able to commit to you."

Leonard started again, "While I got to the motel, I was really upset, angry, and hurt. It took me a while but I realized that I had finally got it through my head that we were done. Of course, you finding someone else had always been my fear but never did I ever envision it would be Sheldon."

"I realized I had not only lost you, but someone I considered my best friend. If there was anyone in the world who knew how I felt about you, it was Sheldon. To know he had betrayed me hurt me almost as much as you cheating on me."

As he continued to talk, Penny and Sheldon were surprised when he took some latex gloves out of his pocket and put them on. "As I said, I knew it was over but I needed to hurt you guys in some way, to at least get some satisfaction about doing something, something to at least make you realize how you had hurt me. So last night after you left and Sheldon was sleeping, I came in and got this."

To the complete shock of Penny and Sheldon, he reached under his hoodie and took out a gun.

Penny exclaimed, "What the Hell, Leonard!"

Sheldon just said, "That's my gun."

"Yes, it is and I want to thank you for keeping it in such good condition and having a box of shells with it."

Penny stood up, "What do you think you're doing, put that down. You're going to hurt someone."

"Actually, after that incident with you when we went to shoot before, I spent some time getting much better using one. I wanted to be ready if we went back."

Penny suddenly realized how calm Leonard was acting, how somehow he had taken control of the situation. Then she was suddenly afraid, "Leonard, are you going to kill us?"

Leonard looked shocked, "What? No, of course not. How could you possibly think something like that?"

"No, this is just so you will do what I say for a few hours, then we will part for good and go our own ways."

"Now, Penny, grab your purse, we are going on a small trip."

With Penny and Sheldon still in shock, Leonard ushered them down the stairs and out into the parking lot. "Penny, we'll take your car." When she had unlocked the doors, he went on, "Penny, you drive, I'll be in the back with lover boy."

Penny was finally beginning to relax a little, after all, this was Leonard. As he directed her to turn right out of the parking lot, she asked, "Can I know where we are going?"

"Of course, we are going to the cabin in Big Bear."

When she turned and looked inquisitively at him, he continued, "I sent that Lady doctor an email from your computer seeing if it was possibly available. She said it was and said she had been planning to contact you. Guess she still has the hots for you."

The rest of the drive was quiet, each occupied with their own thoughts. The only thing that broke the silence was Leonard occasionally talking to himself, muttering, "Sheldon? How could she have got involved with Sheldon? Why did it have to be Sheldon?"

When they arrived at the cabin, Leonard had Penny get the key and when they entered, he told them to sit on the couch and he sat across from them in the chair Penny had sat in before. He then said, "Now, we'll just wait for someone to join us."

It was only about fifteen minutes later that the door opened and Amy came in wearing latex gloves similar to those Leonard was wearing.

Penny and Sheldon both exclaimed, "Amy, what are you doing here?"

Leonard spoke up, "I called her from the motel, I figured she should know."

Amy was obviously very upset. She walked over and stood in front of the couch, "Penny, I thought you were my friend, my 'Bestie.' How could you do this to me? You knew how much Sheldon meant to me, how he was the love of my life. You could have anyone you wanted, why Sheldon?" Then, realizing how that might sound to Leonard, she said, "And how could you do this to Leonard? No one was ever loved by anyone like Leonard loved you."

Penny found herself reacting, forgetting about the situation, she answered, "You wanted so much to be my friend. If it wasn't that you got involved with Sheldon, we would never have even been acquaintances. As for Sheldon, I always told you that you would lose him unless you did something to make yourself more attractive." Then she turned to Sheldon, "But we didn't do this to hurt you or Leonard, but because we found we loved each other."

Amy looked like she wanted to slap Penny, but controlled herself and turned her attention to Sheldon. Her voice softening, "Sheldon, how could you do this to me. You know how much I loved you. When you told me you loved me, it was the happiest moment of my life. Why were you not physical with me, I would have done anything to please you?"

Sheldon looked up, "I am sorry I hurt you, but would you rather I had strung you along, letting you believe I would someday want you. I did love you, but out of admiration for your mind. I am just not attracted to you."

Amy stepped back, fighting to control her tears. Leonard quickly spoke up, "Okay, let's get this over with." Signaling with the gun for Penny and Sheldon to stand up, he continued, as Amy sat in the chair Leonard had sat in the first time, "Okay, you two, strip."

Penny and Sheldon stared at him, not believing what they had heard. When they started to say something, Leonard continued, "You heard me, get your clothes off."

Penny spoke up, "Are you nuts? What the hell are you thinking?"

Leonard pointedly aimed the gun at her, "We have decided you two need to endure a little humiliation. You are going to put on a show for us. If you don't, I'll shoot you in the leg."

He went on, "Don't worry, were not going to hurt you, just have a little enjoyment at your expense. Then you can get dressed and we will all go on our way."

Penny hesitated and then shrugged to herself. It wasn't like Leonard hadn't seen it all before. It would show Amy what she was up against. Signaling to a still stunned Sheldon, she began to disrobe. Sheldon reluctantly followed.

When they were naked, Leonard had to smile to himself as he saw Amy's eyes widen when she saw Sheldon.

He smirked and said, "Well, Penny, I see a LARGE part of why you fell for Sheldon."

In spite of herself, Penny had to smile, Leonard really was funny sometimes.

Then he said, "Okay, Penny, get down on your knees. You are going to get Sheldon off for us."

Penny stared, that's what he wanted, for her to pleasure Sheldon? What would that do for them? Once again she shrugged, if that would get this over with, who was she to argue.

She knelt down and began to work on Sheldon. He was nervous and embarrassed but Penny's ministrations soon got his attention. It wasn't overly long when he came in Penny's mouth.

Leonard stood and clapped, "Very good, Penny, and everyone says you have no talents."

Penny smarted a little, but figured she probably had that coming. She just hoped this was over.

Leonard and Amy got up, "Okay, let's finish this up. A couple pictures and we'll be done. Penny, you stand over there by the fireplace."

Penny got up and wiping her face went where he directed. Meanwhile Leonard had moved up and stood close to Sheldon.

Suddenly Leonard raised the gun and fired two shots, one catching Penny in the chest and the other in the head. She crumpled to the ground with a look of astonishment on her face. Leonard quickly grabbed Sheldon's hand and while he was still stunned pushed the gun into it, forcing Sheldon's finger onto the trigger. In the same motion he raised the arm until the gun was pointed at Sheldon's head, pressed Sheldon's finger against the trigger, and quickly released his hands so the gun fell naturally to the floor.

As Leonard knelt by Sheldon, Amy calmly took the precisely typed suicide note she had prepared the night before on Sheldon's computer and laid it on the table. She noted with pride how well she had forged Sheldon's signature.

When she looked back at Leonard, he was kneeling by Penny, checking her pulse. He looked up at Amy and said, "They're both dead."

As Amy walked over to Sheldon, Leonard looked sadly down at Penny, "I tried, Penny, I loved you with everything I had. I did all I could to make you happy, to be what you wanted, what you needed."

He then placed his finger softly against her lips. Sighing, he rose and looked over at Amy. He was at first grossed out but then gave a small smile as he saw her tenderly stroking him. After a moment he said, "Come on Amy, we need to go."

She nodded and with one more gentle stroke, rose and joined Leonard by the door.

Leonard looked around, "Did we forget anything?"

Amy thought for a moment and also looked around, "No, I can't think of anything."

They went out the door and as they were moving away from the cabin and removing their gloves, Amy said apologetically, "I may have been a little paranoid about the car, it's about a half mile away through the woods."

Leonard shrugged, "At least it's not raining like the last time we were up here."

After they entered the woods and had been walking for a time, Amy mused, "I suppose it was a waste to destroy such a brilliant mind."

Leonard looked indignant and answered, "Hold on, what about Penny? Did you see how she got him off?


End file.
